


Burning Butterfly

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Max and Chloe never meet in Arcadia Bay, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: In which, Max's eyes are opened
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Burning Butterfly

As the performer in seemingly razor sharp blue butterfly wings took to the stage, the announcer bellowed, “And here is our star attraction, The Butterfly Bitch!”

Butterfly glared at the crowd, swinging around the pole once, flipping the finger.  
“You dumb cucks wanna see the hottest thing you’ll ever see?”, she yelled.  
A roar of approval flowed from the audience.

A drumbeat began to pound, and two different male voices could be heard

Hey, I didn’t take her to the motel, she took me!

I’ll tell you the unwritten law, you dumb son of a b!

Hey, I went to college, but all I found were rats in my head!

Trumpets started.

You talk to any guy in town, ask any bum on Main Street, that’s how she operates.

Piano.

As the piano played, she swung around the pole.

You are hardcore

You make me hard

She stalked her way to the front of the stage, regal and feral, like a lioness

You name the drama, and I’ll play the part

It seems I saw you in some teenage wet dream.

I like your get-up, if you know what I mean.

Butterfly loomed in front of a thin, blonde woman.

She spat in her face.

‘Holy shit!”, Max Caulfield whispered, “No wonder they call her the Butterfly Bitch!’

This was Max’s first time in a strip club. A date with a drunken groping asshole a few months ago had ended with him having crushed balls, a call to the police, and the realization that she was gay. Her friend Kristen (one of the only friends a loser like you has, Caulfield, she thought to herself), had dragged her out of her apartment, to this downtown club. 

“You. Need. This,” she had glared. “You are wound up tighter than a clock spring.”, Kristen had said. 

“No, I just like being alone.”, Max had groaned.

“Well, I’m going to take you on a surprise excursion, Maxine.”, Kristen grinned, “And it is a secret.”

MAX, not Maxine, and ok.” she muttered, defeatedly.

Which is how, after signing waivers, they were in the first row of a group of seats, watching this crazy stripper shout and spit.

As she looked around, she saw women with whips, leading some of the male patrons up a set of stairs. 

“..Well, now I know what those waivers were for”, she said.

“Yup, this is a very special strip club. The Domming is not limited to the back rooms”, Kristen smiled

I want it bad

I want it now

oh, can’t you see

I’m ready now

She slunk back to the center of the stage, yelling at the audience to go fuck themselves.

I’ve seen all the pictures, I’ve studied them forever

I wanna make a movie, so let’s star in it together

Don’t make a move, till I say “Action!”

oh, here comes the hardcore life

For some reason, those lyrics gave Max a uncomfortable feeling, and cold goosebumps broke out. She was able to shake it off, however.

A brassy guitar riff.

Put your money, where your mouth is tonight.

Leave your make-up on, and I’ll leave on the light.

come over here, babe and talk in the mic

Oh yeah, I hear you now.

Butterfly shouted the next lyric at the top of her lungs, to a shower of money onto the stage, from the first two rows.

IT’S GONNA BE ONE HELL OF A NIGHT!

You can’t be a spectator. Oh no.

She walked back up front, grabbed a slightly overweight balding guy.

You gotta take these dreams and make them whole

She slapped his face. Hard.

“Your name is Sally.”

N..n.. my name is..”

“You. Are. My. Bitch, and I call my bitches what I want.”

Oh, this is hardcore

there is no way back for you

oh, this is hardcore

She shoved him down, to her platform boots that had blue butterflies painted on them.

This is me on top of you

“Lick.”

He proceeded to run his tongue over the front of her left boot.

And I can’t believe that it took me this long

That it took me this long

“Not good enough, whore.” And she kicked him off the stage.

Oh, this is the eye of the storm

it’s what men in stained raincoats pay for

“DO YOU LOVE YOUR MISTRESS, WORMS?”, she yelled.

The crowd screamed back, with shouts of “Yes, Mistress!” interspersed.

But in here, it is pure.

She turned her back to the audience for a few seconds, then got down on her hands and knees, slowly stalking towards Max. 

She was the prey, and the beautiful bluenette was the predator.

Before Max could even think, her mouth, and mind, were filled with the stripper.  
After what felt like a lifetime, their lips pulled apart with a small “pop”.

This is the end of the line, I’ve seen the story line

played out so many times before

oh, that goes in there

then that goes in there

then that goes in there

then that goes in there

o..ooo oh.

And then, it’s over

ohhh, what a hell of a show.

But, what I want to know

What do you exactly do you for an encore?

She walked to the back curtain, picking up the ocean of money on the floor, and said “Eat shit, g'night!”

Cause this is hardcore.

She was gone.

The crowd whooped and yelled, Kristen the most of all, it seemed.

“wha.. bu..”, Max mumbled, after what seemed like an hour. There was something in her mouth, she realized. A piece of paper.

HEY BEAUTIFUL

HERE’S MY NUMBER. I GET OFF IN A HOUR.

THEN MAYBE LATER, IF YOU PLAY YOUR CARDS RIGHT.

CHLOE, THE BUTTERFLY BITCH

Holy shit, you got her number, Max!”, Kristen squealed.

Max didn’t respond. She was slumped back in her seat, unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> This song came up on my YouTube playlist, and I immediately had a image of Chloe dancing on a stage to this song. The "I name my bitches what I want!" part was next.
> 
> I'm not into the D/s or BDSM scene. I guess I don't like violence or cruelty, even when it is consensual. If a idea's gotten get written, though..
> 
> Pretty sure the dialogue in the start is only in the music video, but, I like it. It seems to add to the song. I was also pretty inspired by the music video, too.
> 
> Hope I didn't creep too many out...
> 
> "This Is Hardcore", is by Pulp https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXbLyi5wgeg


End file.
